


Luck Fairy

by YAN713



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 警匪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAN713/pseuds/YAN713
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	Luck Fairy

\--【金苹果】：送给最美丽之人的宝物。往往导致争端，被视为灾祸和不祥的象征。  
\--【氟烷】：常用的吸入性麻醉剂。  
\--【安全困境】：由于将己方行为视为防御性，他方行为视为进攻性。因此追求自身的安全会降低对方的安全感，任何行为都被认为是危险的。  
\--【路飞配枪】：柯尔特蟒蛇型左轮，被誉为世界上最好的左轮之一。

大厅里圆舞曲停了半拍，缘因某位大口朵颐的小个子舒坦地打了个饱嗝。  
［是新面孔呢。］［为什么邀请这样不知礼数的人，真是失礼。］［他真能吃啊。］淑女们的牢骚像多米诺骨牌，在角落发酵。  
视线碾转上某人的脸，被食物撑地滑稽可笑的脸实在有碍观瞻，特拉法尔加轻擦了下酒杯沿，无趣地撇开了眼。虽然就长相来说是符合自己的标准，但也没有强求的必要。毕竟，看起来并不是简单的傻瓜，虽然不值得炫耀，但自己的直觉一向表现不错。  
简单易操作，才是作案的首选，今晚的舞会是个好地方呢。  
不过那小子吃的又快又多，现在基本已经扫荡了一半，距离自己也不过半步之遥，然而有趣的是铃兰花警徽刺眼的很。大咧咧地将身份亮着，  
［蒙奇·D·路飞］。  
似乎是近日里名声大噪的警署新人草帽小子啊，好像立了不少功，最近似乎在抓捕自己吧。  
但听闻性格很冲动啊。  
［你还没吃饱吗？］  
［哦！］似乎多余的话会影响进食。  
［呀，这个地方的东西真是够——好吃！不知道山治能不能做这个，没吃够呢。］终于解决了视线内的所有，得以空出嘴巴正常交流了。  
［你可不像是专程来享受舞会的样子。］特拉法尔加对眼前，啊，应该说是垂眼前的警官升起了不小的兴趣。  
［工作了好多天都没吃饱，实在受不了了！这里的味道太香了所以就过来了，话说回来真的很好吃！每天都会有舞会吗？都会有这么好吃的饭吗？］  
［不清楚啊。不过哪有人天天办舞会啊。］  
［好遗憾。］  
［你吃完了还不走吗？等会被发现混进来就要来赶你了。］  
［啊，说的也是！谢谢你提醒我。］  
［一起开溜吗？我想醒醒酒。］布满纹身的手放下酒杯，露出“DEATH”的指节，无声地将金苹果赠予选中之人。

［哈啊…］手指攥着床单，被刺激出声。  
［是吸入性的氟烷，作用强且快，诱导期短。不过我说，你也太容易相信别人了吧。草帽当家的。］特拉法尔加一边用冷静的语调向草帽解释对方中招的过程，一边把对方按在床上，草帽的脸整个都快埋进枕头，然后拉着他的一只手向后拽着，托着他的腰往上提，这个体位真的要命的催情。  
对方很瘦，体量也小，不禁思考消化功能是否发生异变，先前的平躺着的姿势时肋骨分明，按着凸起的耻骨微微用力下压，手掌下的触感良好，蝴蝶骨和盆骨都随着冲撞色情的扭动着，腰也整个塌下去，汗水能汇成一聚，特拉法尔加开始加速，进的又深又猛，草帽控制不住的哼，枕头被泪和口水打湿，药物的催化下发出长长的呜咽。

不知自己犯了什么邪，本来一时兴起想着对警官犯案，安全困境一直都赤条条的，再疯狂一点也不赖，毕竟警部的人也给他安了个“死亡外科医”的代号呢，据说抓捕计划叫做“红心”，意外的合自己口味，毕竟就是猩红的心脏才有最佳的吸引力。但麻醉了对方后，倒也没有立即动手的欲望，仔细端详了下怀里年轻甚至可以称得上幼稚的脸庞，性欲竟然占了上头。  
［成年了吗？这家伙。］  
将对方的衣着证件还有一把柯尔特蟒蛇左轮整齐地收在床头柜中，倒也不担心对方有反杀的可能，袭警的剂量还是足一点才是万全之策。

［因为…你…哈啊…看着像个好人啊，还友善地提醒我。］身下的人断断续续给出意料之外的回答。自己倒从未觉得就外在上来说看着像好人的样子。  
［你就是“死亡外科医生”吧，这段时间……哈…犯案的…家伙，我就是为了你才加班几天吃不上饱饭的，等我恢复了要揍扁你！啊！］对方似乎努力与肌肉疲软对抗，挣扎着想要给自己好看，当下一个深顶又软了下去。  
［既然知道我的身份，还会想着有机会找我报仇吗？］  
［那这种事之后…哈…你会杀了我吗？］  
动作一滞，脑内第一反应竟然拒绝了这个可能，啊啊，但是麻烦也超多啊。  
［做这种事时还是不要思考其他，用心感受快乐比较好，你说呢，草帽当家？］  
［咦？你知道我是谁？］  
［证件我收起来了，警部超新星先生。］  
［啊~没有那个超麻烦的诶，你…可要…还给我啊。］由于体力不支导致声音也带着疲软慵懒，尾音下滑，更加刺激了特拉法尔加的施罪欲。  
［好啊。］  
单手向后捋了一把汗湿的头发，将草帽翻转到正面，一把手掐着小腿，腰部耸动，对方被撞碰到床根折起，相比于自身超一米九的体型，对方实在称得上娇小，似乎也将小警官的肚子顶出了自己的形状，由于麻醉的效果，疼痛并不明显，也不见对方有不适的表情，更加助长了随性。  
［要命，太色了。］  
感觉自己多年来的性欲在这一刻爆发至顶点，意识到一点奇妙升腾，附身咬在小警官的脖颈，一边重重的顶进去，整根捅进去抽出来，性快感持续攀升，两人的喘息交织在一起，身下撞击不断，临近高潮释放前，掐着对方的脸说到，  
［之后就听天由命吧。］

将自己收拾干净，穿戴整齐后，再次拿出一次性注射器，排空空气后仅剩麻醉注射液，锐利针尖抵上纤细肢窝，  
［静脉注射，可不要乱动啊草帽当家的。偏了可是很危险的。］  
警署超新星看着犯罪分子戏谑的笑容，似乎并不很在意对方话里的恐吓，接着原本就被麻醉的身体更为失力，模糊意识前喃喃低语道，

［啊，应该再多吃一点的……］

成功让特拉法尔加黑脸半分钟，死亡面前竟然还想着吃，真让人不爽。  
将舞会里拿来的面具仔细地为对方戴上，身上的痕迹倒是一场坦荡的苟合证据。黄泉是条好路，幸运女神也会路过，笑着说对方还是死于撑死比较好。

罪名加上袭警和拐卖，足够驱使潜逃去悬崖跳海，够流浪了。


End file.
